User blog:TheElectraFroot/10Q: Just Dance Wiki - Episode Two (Master Hydraffe)
Hi, everybody! After a few months, this special "program" is yet another episode of 10Q: Just Dance Wiki! I'm your host, ChristinaGrimmieLove, and we have yet another guest here today! But before we get into that, let us go through the basics of the series. 10Q Plot 10Q is a blog series created by FANDOM user, ChristinaGrimmieLove. In the series, she asks a user ten questions about themselves (because, honestly, who wouldn't love to talk about themselves?) Before the user is asked these questions, Christina goes to their message wall and invites them. If they accept the offer, they must have an email ready for the questions. Our host then sends him/her the questions. Normally, they have 48 hours to complete the questions, or the opportunity will be passed on to somebody else. Now that you've an idea of the series (sort of), let's get started with the episode! Last time, we had Just Dance Wiki user Someone10000 answer a few questions, and let me say that he did an amazing job! So who are we interviewing now? Well, that'd be no other than administrator Master Hydraffe! and no I didn't ask about Beat Yo Face I am sorry. So, let us see what "Sandra" has for us today. Actual Interview Christina: You have been selected for this episode of 10Q! Tell me; how blessed are you to be here today? Sandra: As blessed as I can feel to be interviewed, I guess. Christina: *long pause* Sooooooo is that happy??? Alright then! *nervous laugh* So, what is the earliest memory of your life that you have? (don't worry about anybody else here; this isn't supposed to reference the Mandela effect) Sandra: Getting a concussion that wiped out my memories Christina: *widens eyes in surprise* Sandra: JK Christina: Oh, thank goodness! When Just Dance 2018 comes out, will you buy it (ah who am I kidding he probably will)? If so, what song will you try first. Sandra: Well, duh. And as of now, probably Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Christina: *appears to think that Dua would be blessed with Sandra's decision* Wouldn't Dua be impressed with that? Okay, fourth question: if you went to a karaoke event, what would you sing? Sandra: I'd try anything by Taylor Swift (*waits for "snek" post storm warnings here*) or Lady Gaga. Christina: Seems like you're on the right track because you seem to be born this way. I heard that you live in the country of Singapore! So tell me, what is it like there? What is the primary language? What type of government do they have? Is the food poisonous? Sandra: Warm and humid. English. Strict. No. Christina: *wow much specific very detail* If you switched bodies with anybody, who would it be? Sandra: Chris Evans omg Christina: Welp, I'm going to hope that Chris sees this now! Give the most iconic quote you could ever say. Sandra: If you look through my comments, I'd probably had a lot of instances where I roasted someone. I can't think of any iconic quotes though that cross the line. (all around me are familiar faces worn out pla-) Christina: RuPaul or Tyra Banks? Sandra: RuPaul. *who would've thunk it tbh* I've heard Tyra doesn't even tuck! Christina: You hear that audience? She should've announced the winner of America's Got Talent to be honest. On a scale from 1 to 10, how good would you say you are at ventriloquism? Sandra: 0. Hate dolls. Christina. oop. Finally, what would you like to say to the rest of the wiki? Sandra: I'll probably never meet any one of you in real life and I'm at peace with that, but most of you are fun and nice, so that's cool. Christina: Ya heard that? *brings up angelic pose* That was Master Hydraffe right there! I'm ChristinaGrimmieLove, and this was 10Q! I will see you next time! (10Q was filmed in front of a live audience) Twitter promo: Want to see what Christina's been posting on Twitter? Follow her at @TheRandomPanini and stay woke! Category:Blog posts